


「Mystic Messenger Seven Minutes in Heaven」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, 7mih, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Otome Game, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven with your favorite Mystic Messenger characters~





	1. 「Introduction」

    All it took was one brief message on the messenger to have them rushing to his place. A mischievous grin resided on Seven’s face after he left the chatroom and threw his phone onto the couch next to his brother.

      
     **707:**  S.O.S.

      
     **707:**  My place now.

      
    “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Saeran asked nervously. The quiet man sat comfortably on the couch with his arms crossed.

      
    “Oh, yes,” Seven said with a laugh. “This plan will go very nicely.”

 

* * *

 

    It only took an hour for all of the RFA members to show up to Seven’s house. Yoosung, who was far too anxious, was the first to show up. He waited outside the door for it to open, but it never did.

      
    “Seven!” he called worriedly. “Open up! It’s me, Yoosung!”

      
    “Is he not there?” another voice asked from a few feet away. Turning around, he discovered Zen had rushed there as well. The rising actor looked just as worried as the younger college boy.

      
    “I’m not sure. I haven’t heard anything else from him since that vague message in the chatroom.”

      
    “I, as well, haven’t heard anything from Luciel,” another voice stated. Jumin appeared next to the two men. “I hope this wasn’t a false alarm. I left Assistant Kang back at the office.”

      
    “Oh, that’s just like you, Mr. Trust-” Zen started before suddenly getting interrupted.

      
    “I don’t think now is the time to fight,” a blue-haired man said. V slowly made his way over to the rest of the group with a walker stick in hand.

      
    “Yeah, you’re right,” Zen said with a sigh. Yoosung glared daggers at the blind man and looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided to hold his tongue. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, V was right. As long as Seven was possibly at risk, there was no time to fight.

          
    “So Seven messaged all of you as well,” said yet another new person. Everyone but V turned to face the newest arrival. His long brown hair fell across his shoulders as he crossed his arms. “Hmph. This is just like that damn idiot,” Vanderwood muttered.

      
    Before any of the others could say anything to the newest arrival, Seven’s voice was suddenly heard over an intercom that led outside.

      
    “Finally! You’re all here.”

      
    Without giving any of the men a chance to ask questions, the front door opened on its own. The five men hesitantly walked inside the dark house just for the door to slam shut behind them, trapping them inside.

      
    “Hey! What’s going on?” Yoosung cried.

      
    The lights were suddenly switched on to reveal Seven along with an uncomfortable looking Saeran. While one brother bore a wide grin, the other clasped his arms tightly to his body revealing a significant variance amongst the twins.

      
    “Welcome to our home!” Seven exclaimed. “We’re all going to play a little game.”

 

    “Honestly, Luciel, you summon me here for this? I have work to get done,” Jumin commented with an exasperated tone.

      
    “Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for me to come back to this area again?!”

      
    “I have lines to study!”

      
    “I could be playing LOLOL!”

      
    “It was a nice thought, Luciel, but planning ahead of time would be better,” V stated calmly.

      
    “But what’s the fun in that?” Seven replied with an amused look on his face. He plopped down onto the couch behind him and crossed his legs. He seemed to be enjoying his friends’ conflicting expressions.

      
    “I’ve had enough of this foolishness. I have work to get back to,” a very much irritated Jumin stated. He turned to find the exit only for Seven to stop him.

      
    “You can try to leave, but I doubt you’ll get very far,” the mischievous red-haired twin said. “Only I can open the door and I won’t until we play this game.”

      
    Everyone froze. Silence overwhelmed the group of men as they tried to analyze the situation. Seven must be joking. He wouldn’t really keep them trapped in there until they played a game, right…?

      
    They were screwed.

      
    “How many people do you think it would take to knock him out?” Vanderwood muttered to the closest person to him who just so happened to be Zen. Seven replied before the actor himself could.

      
    “Ah! Nice try, Ms. Vanderwood, but I’ll need to be conscious for those doors to open,” Seven said with a victorious smile lurking on his face. He knew he was going to get his way. “The longer you guys delay the game the longer you’ll be stuck here.”

      
    “Fine. What game do you have in mind, Luciel?” V asked with a sigh. The blue-haired man cautiously made his way around the room with the guide of his walking stick. He found the chair that Seven normally used and took a seat.

      
    “Seven minutes in heaven!” Seven exclaimed.

      
    “No way! There’s no way I’m getting intimate with that cat freak!” Zen yelled before he crossed his arms defiantly.

      
    “I’m assuming you mean me,” Jumin stated dryly as he adjusted the matching tie to his suit. “If that’s what the game entails, then I, too, would rather not do that with any of you.”

      
    “Saeyoung, I really don’t want to either-” Saeran started, but was quickly cut off by his brother.

      
    “Now, now! Do you really think I wanted to do that with you guys? No, I had something better in mind.”

      
    Before any of the other men could push him to elaborate further, Seven opened a random door in his house and in came seven girls.

      
    “We’ll be playing with them!” he announced.

      
    “Uh, Seven,” Yoosung said cautiously. “Why do you have those girls in your house?”

      
    “That’s not what’s important right now!” he replied, swiftly evading the very worrying question. “The point is we can play this game with girls and not ourselves. So what do you say?”

      
    The five men that were summoned to the house looked amongst each other. Was there even room to argue in this situation? No. All they could do was accept their fate.

      
    “Seeing as we have no other choice, fine,” Vanderwood said with a huff.

      
    Jumin sat down on the couch sitting across from the one Seven was on and released a deep sigh as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. “I can already tell this is going to be a long night.”


	2. 「Saeran Choi」

    “Let’s get this game started!” 707 exclaimed from the center of the room. The guys sat on the left side of the room while the girls that Seven managed to bring sat on the right. The guys still didn’t seem too pleased by the sudden arrangement.

      
    “Can we please do this another time, Seven?” Yoosung begged. “There’s an important event going on in LOLOL right now. My guild members are going to be so mad at me if I don’t show up.”

      
    “No can do. This game’s importance far surpasses your world of LOLOL. Now onwards!”

      
    He turned to face the group of seven girls that were all seated on the couch. There was a mix of emotions between them; some were excited while others were nervous about what was to come. Either way, they were all happy to be there.

      
    Deciding which girl would go first was the hardest task of all for Seven. Even tricking the others to arrive there was easier than this, but it was a job that must be done.

      
    “I’ll choose…,” he muttered to himself as he eyed each and every girl. “You!”

      
    A smile formed on your lips when you realized that you’ll be the first girl to go. Standing up, you followed the red-haired guy towards the center of the room where a shipping box full of folded papers sat on a table. Closing your eyes, you reached your hand into the box and pulled out the first piece of paper you felt. You unfolded to the slip to reveal a single number messily written on it.

      
    “Number five?” you called out, wondering which guy the number belonged to. No one immediately stood up, but a guy with obviously dyed white hair started to fidget nervously in his seat.

      
    “Come on, Saeran, don’t be shy,” his brother prodded, making the awkward looking boy stand up.

      
    “D-Do I have to, brother?” he asked nervously as he slowly stood up.

      
    “You’ll have fun, I promise.” With those words of encouragement, Seven led you and his brother to the closet located at the far end of the room. He opened the door for the two of you, motioning for you to step inside. You entered the closet followed by a wary looking Saeran. He still didn’t look all too convinced that he would have as much fun as his brother promised.

      
    Darkness flooded out all light once the door was closed. The silence came next. You waited, hoping that maybe Saeran would suddenly become talkative, but that never happened. The two of you both waited for the other to make the first attempt at conversation. A minute passed by before he finally mustered up the courage to ask a question.

      
    “What’s so fun about this game?” he asked, mumbling his words.

      
    “Well, we’re not actually playing yet,” you told him, using this chance to move closer to him. “The point of this game is to… Get close to each other.”

      
    “G-Get close?” he stammered.

      
    “Yes. Do you want to play?”

      
    He slowly nodded in reply, looking even more nervous if it was even possible. He still didn’t seem to fully understand what to do even after your explanation. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you moved in closer and pressed your lips against his. He froze, unable to fully process what was going on.

      
    Gathering up your courage to keep going, your lips slowly moved against his in an attempt of encouragement for him. Ever so hesitantly, he started moving his lips in a similar motion as yours. His tense hands moved up your body until they reached your face where he gently cupped your cheeks. The longer the kiss lasted, the more comfortable he got until he deepened the kiss even further himself.

      
    Your fingers curled around and tugged on his strands of hair as his tongue slid across your lips before he bit down on your bottom lip. His tongue entering your mouth stole the very last bit of breath you had left. Pulling away, the two of you breathed heavily, still in awe at the kiss that just took place.

      
    No more than ten seconds after the two of you pulled away, the door to the closet suddenly swung open to reveal an eager looking Seven. It didn’t take long for him to guess what just took place; the blushes present on both of your faces as well as the thin string of saliva that hung between you and him being all that was needed for Seven to put the pieces together.

      
    “How was it?” Seven asked his brother with a wide grin on his face.

      
    The shyer male’s face grew an even darker shade of red than what it was before, but he turned to look at you and nodded his head slowly.

      
    “You were right, Saeyoung,” he said, giving you a small smile. “I… I had a lot of fun.”


	3. 「Saeyoung Choi」

    “Alright, ladies, get ready for the next round,” Seven exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. “Oh, and you too, girls.”

      
    “Very funny,” remarked Vanderwood in an exasperated tone. He was still none too pleased, as well as the rest of the men, to be stuck playing this silly game. They all just wanted it over with and the only way for that was to get through the whole game.

      
    “Why thank you, madam,” the mischievous red-head teased before turning his attention to the girls who sat together. “Now who should go next?”

      
    He kept moving his gaze from girl to girl before his eyes landed on you. What seemed to be a spark of fascination flashed across his face before he grabbed your hand and pulled you up from your seat.

      
    “You’re perfect for this round!”

      
    You stumbled to regain your footing as he pulled you along behind him eagerly to the center of the room. As excited as you were to have your turn of the game, your thrill to start playing was no match to the ever so energetic, Seven.

      
    Walking over to the bag that held the various numbers, you reached your hand inside and grabbed the first slip of paper you felt. You pulled your hand out slowly while gripping the piece of paper in your hands. Unfolding the slip, you revealed the number 7 written clearly on the crumpled paper.

      
    “Number seven?” you called out, waiting for the person to step forward. Little did you know that the person you got was already standing beside you.

      
    “What luck! I’m already next to go!” Seven exclaimed.

      
    “You’re number seven? How fitting,” you joked.

      
    Placing his hand on your back, he led you towards the closet located in the back of the room. You felt your heart racing with excitement as you walked with him. All you wanted was to make this game the most memorable one ever. After he opened the closet door for you, he motioned for you to step inside before following suit.

      
    “I’ll trust one of you to let us out once our seven minutes are up,” he told the men sitting outside before closing the door.

      
    All light was immediately snuffed from the closet. All you could see was the faint outline of Seven standing before you. You didn’t even need to see him to know that he was grinning widely. He seemed just as excited as you were to start the game.

      
    “So, [name],” he said softly, stretching his arms up in the air nonchalantly. “What do you want to do?”

    Before you could even open your mouth to reply, he took a step forward and tripped over something unbeknown to you. He came crashing down to the floor with a loud thud before he could regain his balance.

      
    “Saeyoung! Are you okay?” you asked worriedly as you kneeled down over him.

      
    The ginger wheezed a little before his smirk reappeared on his face. He chuckled before saying, “I totally meant to do that.”

      
    “Sure you were-”

      
    He didn’t even let you finish uttering your sarcastic before he mashed his lips against yours. It was a passionate kiss; one that completely took you by surprise. Once your brain finally managed to register what was going on, you kissed him back, mimicking the same movement his lips were making.

      
    One moment you were hovering above him when the next, you were lying on your back with him on top of you. He had a surprising amount of strength for someone who spent most of their time on a computer.

      
    He placed his hands on either side of your face as he deepened the kiss. A breathy moan managed to escape from your mouth as his teeth latched onto your bottom lip, pulling ever so gently. His tongue snaked across your lips in an attempt to ask for permission into your mouth. You gladly accepted and opened your mouth slightly for him.

      
    Your tongue and his collided together to begin a dance of passion. The tongues swirled around each other until he broke the motion. He pushed his tongue deeper into your mouth to explore every inch of the wet chasm. When he finally pulled away, he left you gasping for air. He didn’t even give you enough time to recover before he started leaving a trail of kisses down your jaw all the way to your neck.

      
    His lips peppered your neck with soft kisses. His teeth nibbled on the sensitive flesh causing you to moan with each bite. His teeth pulled and sucked on your skin, leaving a plethora of visible hickies across your neck.

      
    “S-Saeyoung,” you moaned as your fingers entangled in his hair, tugging on the strands. This only encouraged him to keep going.

      
    “You better finish it up, Seven, I’m about to open the door,” Zen called from outside the closet. In a panicked hurry, he fumbled off of you and you sat up in an attempt to seem inconspicuous

      
    When Zen opened the door, you and Seven stared up at him and the others who stood behind him with a smile that feigned innocence. They weren’t easily fooled by it.

      
    “What happened in here?” Zen asked.

      
    “Why on earth would you think we did something in here?” Seven countered, placing his hand over his heart in an act of shock.

      
    “Why are you both on the ground then?” Yoosung questioned.

      
    “It’s more comfortable to sit.”

      
    “Why does she have bruises on her neck…?” Saeran inquired hesitantly.

      
    “I-I fell,” you stammered, a blush as dark as Seven’s hair blooming on your face.

      
    “A very convenient place to fall on,” Jumin commented with crossed arms.

      
    “Oh, whatever,” Seven said as he stood up, helping you to your feet as well. “Seven-oh-Seven the Defender of Justice has struck again to show you, ladies, the proper way to play this game.”

      
    Grabbing your hand, he led you out of the closet behind him, leaving the rest of the guys standing there.

      
    Now to see if any of them will be able to beat this round.


	4. 「Hyun Ryu」

    “Time for the next round!” Seven exclaimed. The others groaned in unison, but at least the game was going by quickly. The red-haired man didn’t even waste a second when it came to moving the rounds along.

      
    A wide grin was present on the man’s face as he approached the group of women sitting at the far end of the room. Your heart felt like it was about to jump straight out of your chest the moment his golden eyes landed on you. You knew your turn would have to come eventually, but you never expected it to be so soon.

      
    “Let’s have you next!” he gleefully said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you up from the seat. You stumbled as you tried to keep up with the energetic Seven who pulled you along behind him. He wasn’t even going to wait for you to regain your composure.

      
    He released his grip on you once you were standing in the center of the room beside the bag. Nervous from all the eyes currently looking at you, you quickly slipped your hand into the bag and pulled out the first piece of paper your fingers touched. With trembling fingers, you unfolded the small slip of paper to reveal a number one.

      
    “N-Number one?” you stammered, hoping someone would claim their number soon.

      
    “Obviously, I’m number one,” Zen stated as he stood up from his spot on the couch. “With looks like mine, it wouldn’t be any other way.”

      
    Before Seven could lead the two of you to the closet like he did with the other couples, Zen placed his hand on your back and led you away, himself. He was obviously just as immersed in this game as Seven was.

      
    “Have fun, you two!” the ginger called with a wink. If anything, that remark only made you blush even more. It wasn’t until Zen closed the closet door behind him that the reality of the situation finally dawned on you.

      
    Here you were, a shy, quiet girl, stuck inside of a dark closet with the famous celebrity, Zen. How on earth did that ever manage to happen? Your mind kept bombarding you with thoughts.  _What will he want to do? Would he even want to do anything with you? What if you messed up?_

      
    Even in the darkness, he could easily tell you were nervous. He placed his hand on your back again and rubbed soothing circles across your skin. In most cases, this kind of contact would’ve only made you more nervous, but not when he did it. The touch of his hand alone was enough to calm you down.

      
    “Hey, don’t worry. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” he whispered, his voice as smooth as velvet.

      
    “I-I’m sorry. I just get nervous easily,” you replied sheepishly. His finger moved up towards your face and brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear, causing you to blush.

      
    “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

      
    Your [eye color] eyes stared up at his red ones, almost pleading with him to make a move. You desperately wanted him to kiss you, but you were afraid your words would fail you if you tried expressing it verbally. Thankfully, he could understand exactly what you were trying to tell him. His thumb carefully brushed over your lip as he leaned his head in closer to yours.

      
    “Z-Zen-”

      
    “Call me Hyun.”

      
    He finally closed to distance between the two of you. His lips connected with yours to form a soft, yet passionate kiss. His fingers lovingly caressed your face as his lips moved in sync with yours. When he finally pulled away, his teeth hooked onto your lip and tugged it gently, earning a soft gasp from you.

      
    Before either of you could say anything, the door suddenly swung open to reveal a grinning Seven. He let out a soft whistle when he noticed the deep blush that was blooming on your face.

      
    “Well, you two certainly did have fun,” he commented.

      
    Zen extended his hand out to you which you hesitantly accepted. A shy smile crossed your face as your blush only grew deeper and deeper.

      
    Perhaps there was no reason to worry, after all.


	5. 「Yoosung Kim」

    “Onto the next round!” Seven exclaimed as he bounded to the center of the room. As annoyed as the other men felt by the redhead's obnoxiously enthusiastic actions, at least the others had some sort of solace.

      
    The game was already half-way done.

      
    Seven quickly made his way to the group of girls who sat together. His eyes skimmed through everyone as you squirmed in your seat, too excited to sit still. Once his eyes moved past you once again, whatever last bit of patience you had left vanished.

      
    “Let’s see…” he mumbled. “Let’s pick-”

      
    You stood up, cutting off what he was about to say. “Me.”

      
    He raised an eyebrow at you before a smirk crossed his face. “I like the enthusiasm. Alright, miss [last name], you’re up next.”

      
    Accepting his outstretched hand, you happily followed him to the center of the room where the bag laid on the table. Struggling to contain your excitement, you shoved your hand inside and felt around. You grabbed the first slip of paper that touched your fingers and pulled it out. Unfolding the tiny piece of paper, you revealed the number three.

      
    “Number three?” you called out as you bounced on the balls of your feet in anticipation. A smile crossed your face as the blonde-haired boy stood up from his seat, nervousness radiating off of him.

      
    “Well, you two couldn’t be any more different,” Seven teased as he patted Yoosung’s back.

      
    You grinned at both men before grabbing ahold of the younger’s hand and pulling him along behind you. “It’s okay,” you called back to Seven. “Opposites attract, after all.”

      
    You led Yoosung into the closet yourself, not bothering to wait for Seven to do his usual job. Once you closed the door behind the two of you, he only seemed to grow more nervous. He obviously wasn’t used to being in such close quarters with another person; especially not a girl.

      
    “So… What kind of game is this anyway?” he asked hesitantly.

      
    “It’s not like your usual games,” you told him. “We’re supposed to kiss when we’re in the closet together.”

      
    “Oh.”

      
    He stayed silent for a few moments. It was obvious the flustered man was blushing. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. For the second time that day, your patience was wearing thin.

      
    “Do you want to play?” you asked him, hoping he would agree.

      
    “Uh… I’m not sure how good I will be, but… Yes.”

      
    Moving closer to him, you moved your hands slowly up his body until they reached his hair. You tangled your fingers within the dyed strands and tugged lightly. His breath hitched in his chest as you moved your face closer to him. His gasp was cut short when your lips connected with his, enveloping the two of you into a passionate kiss.

      
    He was frozen for a few moments, but once he got used to the sudden kiss, he started moving his lips in sync with yours. His hands slowly moved up to your face where he cupped your cheeks in his palms.

      
    Before the two of you pulled away, his teeth nipped at your bottom lip, making it your turn to gasp. The thin line of saliva that clung to each of your lips was quickly broken when both you and he turned around to watch the closet door get slammed open.

      
    “Aww, look at little Yoosung all grown up,” he teased. “I guess opposites really do attract.”


	6. 「Jumin Han」

    “Only three more rounds left!” Seven proclaimed. “You guys better make it good.”

      
    “Just get on with it,” Vanderwood said with an exasperated sigh.

      
    “Aye aye, Ms. Vanderwood!” Without wasting another second, Seven made his way over to the remaining girls. He walked back and forth past each one, examining which one would he thought would be best for that round. He suddenly stopped moving directly in front of you.

      
    “Let’s pick you!”

      
    “Ah, okay,” you replied, slightly surprised he decided to pick you. Grabbing your hand, he led you to the center of the room like he did with the previous girls. You slowly approached the bag and carefully stuck your hand inside. You rummaged through the few remaining pieces of paper before grabbing one you felt would be good. Removing the slip of paper from the bag, you unfolded it to reveal the number two.

      
    “Who’s number two?” you asked the group of men.

          
    A black-haired man dressed in a business suit stood up and adjusted his sleeves before walking to the center of the room himself. He revealed the similar slip of paper he held in his own hand which also had a number two written on it.

      
    “I believe that would be me,” Jumin stated calmly.

      
    “Let’s get you two lovebirds in the closet!” Seven exclaimed. As per usual, he led you and Jumin into the nearby closet before locking the door behind you both.

      
    Silence hung in the air for a few moments. Neither of you knew what to say nor what to do. You yearned for him to make a move, but he didn’t seem too obliged to do anything. At least, not yet.

      
    “This is the kissing game, correct? I believe I remember reading this in the Urban Dictionary,” he finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

      
    “Yes, it is.”

      
    “Now, forgive me if I sound too abrupt. The last thing I want is to tarnish my reputable image, but I must ask; do you want to play this game with me?”

      
    “I… uh…” you stammered, shocked by his question. “Yes.”

      
    “Perfect.”

      
    Before you could react, he placed his hands on your waist and kissed you, enveloping your lips with his. It was a soft kiss at first, but once you started getting more into it, he deepened the kiss further. His tongue flicked across your bottom lip before entering your mouth and connecting with your tongue.

      
    As your tongues swirled against each other, fighting for dominance, Jumin started backing you up until your body was trapped between the wall and his body. His hands started moving ever so slowly up your body until they reached your own hands. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the wall. You gasped at this sudden action, allowing his tongue to successfully dominate your own.

      
    Pinning both of your hands with just one of his, he used his free hand to travel up your shirt and explore your bare skin. At that point, you and he were so breathless from the fiery kiss that you were both shaking from lack of oxygen, yet neither of you wanted to pull away. It wasn’t until the closet door suddenly swung open that the two of you gave in.

      
    “Wow, Jumin. You really got into the game,” Seven teased.

      
    Ignoring the red-haired man, Jumin looked at you. “I’m sorry if I did anything too inappropriate.”

      
    “No, it’s okay,” you honestly replied, still breathless. “I really enjoyed it.”

      
    If only you and he could’ve gone further.


	7. 「Jihyun Kim」

    “Only two more rounds left! You guys better make them good!” Seven announced to the group of people who released a sigh of relief. They couldn’t help but revel in the thought of this game they were forced to play coming to an end.

      
    Seven, as usual, made his way over to the group of girls. With only two girls left, he found that deciding amongst them was far more difficult than choosing between seven girls. You felt your heart flutter with a mix of excitement and nervousness when his eyes eventually landed on you, a smirk soon after making its way onto his features.

      
    “Let’s have you go now!” he exclaimed. He extended his hand to you which you gladly accepted and followed him to the center of the room. It was nerve-wracking to know that you would soon be paired up with one of these men to be alone in the closet, but you were excited nonetheless.

      
    Reaching your hand inside the bag, you shuffled around the two remaining slips of paper and pulled out the one that felt just right. Pulling out the piece of paper, you unfolded it to reveal the number six messily written on the inside.

      
    “Who is number six?” you called to the small crowd of men. A mint-haired man wearing dark sunglasses slowly stood up, holding his walking stick in his hand.

      
    “Ah. I guess that’s me,” he said, a small smile forming on his lips. He made his way over to you, able to maneuver around the room surprisingly easy with the help of his walking stick. He stopped right before you and held out his free hand for you to take. “Although the situation may be a little awkward, it’s a pleasure to be paired with you.”

      
    “The same goes for you,” you replied, happily accepting his hand. You helped lead him into the closet where Seven closed the door behind the two of you. Neither of you let go of each other’s hand and you hoped he wouldn’t pull away. His hand felt so soft in yours. It was a feeling you quite enjoyed.

      
    “I’m assuming you agreed to play this little game?” Jihyun questioned, slight amusement present in his voice. “I hope that Luciel didn’t force you to play like us.”

      
    “No, I really did want to play,” you responded.

      
    “Did? I didn’t mean to stop you from playing.”

      
    “No, no!” you replied quickly, worried about offending him. “It’s not that. I just don’t want to force you to play something you’re not interested in.”

      
    His head moved closer to you until you could feel his warm breath hitting your face. “Who said I wasn’t interested?” he asked in a breathy whisper.

      
    Before you knew what you were doing, your head was already closing the gap between the two of you. In seconds, your lips were pressed firmly against his. He moved his hand away from yours to bury his fingers in your [hair color] hair. Your arms locked around his neck as you deepened the kiss further, relishing the feeling of his lips against yours.

      
    His fingers tugged roughly at your hair as his tongue flicked across your bottom lip before entering your mouth. His tongue paid extra special attention to yours before exploring every inch of your mouth. Oh, how he yearned to explore every inch of your whole body. Keeping one hand tangled in your [hair length] hair, the other traveled slowly down your body until reaching the hem of your shirt. His hand snaked up underneath the fabric, his skin touching your skin.

      
    His hand moved across your stomach and he relished the feel of your soft skin. Just being able to touch you, even in a non-sexual manner, made him feel overjoyed. He only wished he could feel every part of your body.

      
    Before the heat of the moment could make either of you go any further, the door was thrown open by the ever so mischievous Seven. You and Jihyun slowly pulled away from each other, both faces tinged with a deep shade of red.

      
    “You two certainly had fun,” teased Seven who bore a wide smirk.

      
    “Yes, Luciel,” Jihyun said, taking your hand in his. “We most certainly did.”


	8. 「Vanderwood」

    It was already the final round. The six previous rounds passed by quickly to the others’ relief. There was only one more round left to go before they could go back to whatever they were doing before Seven summoned them on a whim. For Seven, the final round meant he had to make it more special than any of the other rounds before.

      
    “I can’t believe it’s already the final round,” Seven sighed, obviously displeased by this. “Such a tragedy! Either way, the show must go on. Will the final two people stand up?”

      
    After hearing his words, you slowly stood up from your seat, your eyes wandering around the room in an attempt to see who your partner would be. A man with long, brown hair stood up rather begrudgingly. Vanderwood was definitely the least pleased about Seven tricking him into playing this game.

      
    “Ooo, it’s finally your time to shine, Ms. Vanderwood!” he exclaimed with a smirk.

      
    “Don’t make me tase you again,” was his only reply.

      
    “How rude! You’re going to scare your partner!”

      
    Despite what the mischievous redhead said, you weren’t scared at all. You found their antics quite hilarious and even if Vanderwood wasn’t joking when he threatened Seven like that, you weren’t afraid of him. If anything he only intrigued you.

      
    “So we just have to stay in the closet for seven minutes, correct?” Vanderwood questioned. He seemed overly wary being locked in a closet even for that short amount of time, but it was understandable considering his line of profession.

      
    “Yup!”

      
    Letting out an exasperated sigh, Vanderwood quietly followed as Seven led the both of you to the closet. You stepped inside first with the mysterious, brown-haired man in pursuit. As soon as the door closed shut, the sound of it being locked made Vanderwood noticeably stiffen. His lack of trust in Seven was worrying.

      
    “By the way, Mary Vanderwood!” Seven called from outside the door. “Since it’s the last round, I want this to end well. I won’t be letting you out until you and your partner do some interesting stuff in the closet!”

      
    A blush immediately spread like a wildfire across your face. Although it was too dark to properly see, you knew the same could be said for the man in the closet with you. Perhaps it was a mixture of embarrassment and anger instead.

      
    “Dammit!” he shouted, slamming his fist against the closet door.

          
    “Have fun!”

      
    You sat down on the ground and stayed quiet while waiting for Vanderwood to calm down. You were fine being locked in the closet for only seven minutes, but you couldn’t tell if Seven was serious about keeping the two of you in there until he was satisfied.

      
    “I’m sorry that you’re trapped in here as well,” Vanderwood apologized as he hovered over you.

      
    “It’s okay,” you replied, giving him a small smile. “I don’t really mind. I just hope we get out soon for your sake.”

      
    He scoffed. “He may be lazy and annoying, but he’s a man of his word. I doubt he’ll let us out of here until we do as he says.”

      
    His voice grew softer as he spoke the last part. It wasn’t an outright question, but you understood what he was hinting at. He wasn’t about to do anything to you, no matter what Seven threatened, without your permission first. He wouldn’t hesitate to threaten Seven, but he had more class when it came to women.

      
    You nodded. “Do whatever you need to.”

      
    Kneeling down in front of you, he slowly moved closer to you. He placed his hands on either side of your face before connecting his lips with yours. It was a soft kiss at first, but the two of you quickly got absorbed into it.

      
    Your fingers tangled in his long, soft locks of hair as he maneuvered you so that you were now laying on your back with him on top of you. His lips moved in sync with yours in a perfect rhythm. His hands began to travel down your body as the kiss continued to deepen even further.

      
    His tongue flicked across your lips in an attempt to ask for entrance. A smirk tugged at your lips as you playfully teased him by declining his request. He was far too impatient, though. His hands moved under your body and grabbed your ass, causing you to gasp in surprise from his sudden actions. He easily took advantage of that and slid his tongue into your mouth, easily being able to win the fight for dominance.  

      
    He didn’t break this kiss until he noticed your body beginning to tremble slightly from the lack of oxygen. He pulled away only long enough for him to catch his breath before pressing his lips against your jaw. He left a trail of soft kisses across your jawline and all the way down to your neck. His lips marked every inch of your neck, only stopping every so often to bite and suck on the sensitive flesh, relishing the sound of your soft moans.

      
    He wanted to keep kissing even further down your body, but he was stopped by the closet door swinging open. There stood Seven who looked rather pleased with the current situation that he so deviously helped arrange.

      
    “Now that wasn’t so hard, huh?” the red-haired man asked.

      
    “No, it wasn’t hard,” Vanderwood responded breathlessly. “But now something else is.”


End file.
